The Bound No One Can Break
by Jawira707
Summary: Heiji and Shinichi are kinda bored as one of them (guess who?) has a great/not so great idea. You sure wouldn't make the same mistake twice, would you? Some fluff, some bounding, written for Heishinweek 2016


This fanfiction is written for HeiShin week 2016 =), I don't know...I kinda like it.

 _ **The Bound No One Can Break- A HeiShin Fanfiction**_

"Hattori?"

"Kudo?"

"I was just thinking…"

Heiji rolled his eyes at his friend. "Ya always thinking! Did ya ever do something just for fun!?"

"Idiot" Shinichi answered, but he was not really mad. They were always teasing each other and actually that's also what he had been on the way to do.

"I just wondered how you managed to put the handcuffs on you and Kazuha and in progress lose the key…"

His frown slowly turned into a smirk. "Maybe you wanted to lose the key, mhm?"

And 1,2,3…

\- "WHAT!? Are ya nuts? I was just six and no perv!"

"Whatever…" Shinichi mumbled making Heiji's face turn dangerously red.

"Whatever!?"

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you." For a few seconds no words or insults were exchanged while Heiji eagerly was thinking of a comeback.

"Well today, Kudo, I could free myself from any handcuffs even _without_ a key. Whatcha say?"

The Tokyo detective highly doubted that, even though he knew it wasn't impossible.

"Okay, _that_ would be impressive."

"I hear a slight sarcasm as usual Kudo!"

Shnichi blinked a few times, an adorable quirck of him he had since a very young age. But it still looked adorable, no matter how much he denied it.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes can't turn it off."

"Well, I really CAN do that! And ya just jelaous because you can't!"

His friend lsemmed slightly irritated, but still way too pleased with himself for Heiji's liking.

"You wanna see me prove it? Hey officer!"

Shinichi's eyes widened as his friend waved to the next policeman he saw.

"Hattori-kun, you two already finished the case?"

"Yes we did, but now…could you lend us your handcuffs?" The man stared at them a bit confused, not sure of how to interpret the boys actions. Heiji was smiling widely while Shinichi made hectic gestures behind him, shaking his head eagerly looking pleadingly at the policeman.

Seeing the officer's hesitation Heiji turned around making the other stop immediately in his movements. "Ya allright there Kudo?"

"Y-yes, of course."

"Mhhm." Heiji studied the detective's face with his full attention.

"Ya seem a bit pale…like always…-"

"Hey!" Shinichi smacked him in the arm, but the other teen didn't react except from smiling even more.

"…you're not scared are you?"

"Of you!? Never!"

Enjoying he had finally managed to get on his friend's nerve- man, it was so funny when he was angry! –Heiji presented his palm to the officer again.

"Handcuffs please! Don't worry, we need them for our deduction!"

"Well, I'm sure you two know what you are doing…here are the keys as well" The man quickly checked if someone was watching before he gave the teens what they had asked for. They were geniuses, he had heard and always a great help for the police force, so why shouldn't he help them as well?

"Arigato gozaimasu."

Oh no…the eastern detective backed away slightly hoping he could still manage to escape the situation, but on the other hand, he didn't want Hattori of all persons to think he wasn't brave enough.

"Watch and learn" the dark skinned boy announced closing the handcuff around one of his hands. "Kudo, give me your other hand."

…

"Kudo!" Shinichi carefully presented Heiji his delicate wrist who laughed at the other's hesitation.

"Trust me, will ya?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Rolling his eyes the Osakan detective finally managed to get the second handcuff in place, letting it snap close while observing his friend's face in amusement.

"Hattori?"

"Yes?"

"…why are you staring at me like this?"

"ah…"

"WILL YOU START SETTING US FREE ALREADY?"

Heiji suppressed another grin and started to search for a needle he always carried in his breast pocket. Always…wait…."You found it?" Shinichi was already getting slightly nervous even though he told himself there was no reason for it. They still had the key, but being chained to Hattori was…well, he wanted his freedom back!

"Yeah…almost…" The other boy smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I maybe put it in the pockets of my jeans instead." And without thinking about it Heiji stood up abruptly, forcefully pulling the others arm up in awkward ankle. "AH!"

"Oh crap! Sorry Kudo!"

"Baro! That hurt…"

Heiji helped him stand up as well, looking at him apologetically.

"I didn't mean to."

"Just get us out of here! Before you decide to jump in some hole and take me with you!"

"Ya have such weird ideas Kudo!" Hattori mocked, but also decided to free them both the easy way.

"All right, give me the keys then."

Shinichi stared at him, perplexed.

"You have them."

"No, I gave them to you, I'm sure."

"This is a nightmare. My personal nightmare..." he mumbled, glaring at his friend who just slowly seemed to realize what that meant.

"So…we have…ahem…LOST THE KEYS!?" Heiji shouted scandalized, but something in his eyes revealed that he found this somehow more funny than tragic.

"No, YOU did! Again! And….and…."

Wow, Heiji thought, seeing Shinichi's expression change. He had never seen him getting so mad…

A moment he thought he maybe would actually scream at him, but there he was mistaken.

Sighing, they both sat down again, staring strictly in the opposite direction. "Well, let's wait for another policeman to come by."

Heiji nodded, but after a minute of silence, he just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Kudo?"

No reaction.

"Shinichi?"

Still nothing. But no! Heiji Hattori wasn't to ignore that easily! He would make the other talk if he wanted to or not!

"Sorry?"

"Shut up…"

So spoiled he is, Heiji thought, trying to come up with something to cheer his friend up. Maybe he was ticklish? Carefully he placed his free arm around Shinichi's waist who squirmed at the touch he couldn't escape.

"Hattori, stop it!"

"What? Are you that sensitive Kudo?"

"No, but that's too close…" Shinichi felt himself blushing strongly and to his further embaressement Heiji saw it as well.

"Oh…that's awfully cute."

"Let me go…" Shinichi hated it when those things happened to him. His voice was slightly higher and the blushing only got worse and worse.

And everyone, literally _everyone_ else always seemed to enjoy his misery! It was a cruel world indeed…

"I'm not doing anything! Just was trying to tickle you, but…this…" Heiji motioned at his friends deep red face. "Is even funnier!"

Unable to free himself from the other's grip, Shinichi eventually gave up his defence and reconsidered his options. He could scream…but that would make him and Hattori look really stupid. On th other hand, they probably already did.

Heiji was running his palm up and down the soft fabrice a few times, before stopping and resting it again on his hip.

"We are no longer friends Hattori." Shinichi announced solemnly, but sadly it didn't leave any impression.

"Whatcha say, Kudo? Ya wanna be more than friends?"

"I want to obtain an interim injunction." he replied coldly, but unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice once again.

"Ouch, Kudo. That was mean. … What are ya planning to do with me?" Heiji asked playfully, pulling Shinichi a bit closer.

"First of all…" the Tokyo detective finally looked him in the eyes " _You_ put handcuffs on me; so what did _you_ plan to do with me? Mhm?"

"I just didn't want to lose you again!" Heiji announced dramatically. "I get lonely with all the crimes which no one is able to solve except from me!"

"What about Hakuba? "

"Dontcha say his name!"

" _Hakuba_!"Shinichi repeated loudly while trying to get himself more comfortable in his awkward postion.

"AAH!" Heiji screamed angrily, because what was so great about that arrogant british detective jerk anyway!?

"You deserved that. Now help me…to free my right hand…"

"Really?" Heiji didn't see a possibility to accomplish that without doing something daring, but if Kudo insisted…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Helping you." And grabbing Shinichi's legs, he easily pulled them over his knees forcing the other to lean into him even more, but in progress also allowed the other to move his hand a little more.

"I hate you a lot, you know!" the embarassed boy whispered unsucessfully trying to hide his face in his jacket.

"Why?" Heiji whispered back sofly while he unconsciously started to rub slow circles on Shinichi's back. It was actually nice to have the boy in his lap, holding his warm body close and balancing his light weight effortlessly.

"Because you lost the keys on purpose again."

"I DID NOT…-" The hot tempered boy started, but Kudo interrupted him by shaking his head.

"Whatever"

Surprised Heiji tried to gaze into Shinichi's eyes only to find them closed. His friend finally had relaxed under his touch, apparently not in the mood to break away anymore.

"You think I'm strange?" he heard him mumble and he understood pretty well what he meant.

"Yeah."

Heiji stroked his hand over his best friends spine, watching him dozing off slowly. How much must he trust me, he thought happily, to fall asleep in this position.

" A stranger like me."

Well, hope you liked it =)

Will Shinichi ever find the keys again?


End file.
